


the war cry

by rainuniverse



Series: star trek: wonder [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross Over, Gen, diana has a cat named bruce, of course nothing goes wrong until the enterprise shows up, references to the original series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainuniverse/pseuds/rainuniverse
Summary: Diana,  Jim  and the crew of the Enterprise find a strange and powerful artifact while studying the ruins of an ancient civilization





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is this where I'm supposed to ask people not to sue me

Jim didn’t expect to keep in contact with Diana. At most he’d expected an email or two, but they call each other at least once a week. They talk about how their week went. Jim talks about the enterprise, about his friends, about the planets he’s been to, and everything that’s tried to kill him that week. Diana talked about her work, her colleagues, her students, and what she does when she’s not at work. Diana once even consulted on one the enterprise's missions; they had been transporting priceless artifacts from mirelda to be shown in a museum on sondara.while the curator of the mireldan museum had packaged everything and given them some instructions the instructions were vague. Jim had wanted a second opinion before he ruined priceless artifacts. 

Diana called thirty minutes after alpha shift on Thursday as she usually did to allow Jim to end his shift and eat dinner.

“Hello” Diana greeted

“How are you this week.”

“Excellent, and you.”

“I’m doing good. Have you done anything interesting this week.”

“Not really. I finished grading final essays; I took my cat to the vet.”

“What did you decide to name it.”

“Bruce. I’ve also been getting ready to take some students on an archeology trip to Proxima Eidera.”

“I thought you were an earth historian.”

“I have general archeology credentials, and the ancient civilizations on proxima eidera have architecture similar to ancient Greek and Rome. Not only that but they also may have had a similar pantheon of gods.”

“Do you think that they’re connected somehow?”

What if they are Diana thinks what if Ares or one of his agents is still out there somehow

“Possibly but I can’t yet say for sure. What about you? What have you been up to this week?”

 

“This week was absolutely crazy. I barely believe what happened and I was there.” 

“Just tell me already.”  
“Our last mission was to was to evaluate the possible cultural damage done to the planet sigma iotia II. before the establishment of the non-interference directive, the starship Horizon made contact. The iotians some how found a way to contact the enterprise and requested that we send a landing party. Since they had been the ones, who had initiated contact we decided to go down to the planet. Once on the planet, we found out that the culture of the planet resembled that of the earth's 1920s. 

“Fascinating.”

“It turned out that the man who had contacted us was the leader of a mob who wanted us to supply him with weapons so that he could take down his enemies.In this society, the only governing bodies were the mobs. We tried to settle the situation in compliance with Starfleet regulations, but that didn’t work.Then I decided that we needed to speak their language so to speak. We tried to emulate how they talked. We even stole some clothes from iotians we’d had to stun. We told them that the Federation was taking over and that the federation didn’t like dealing with multiple mob bosses, so they had to make one big gang.”

 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?”

“No, but it got them to stop fighting.”

She’s almost gotten over the fact that they look the same, but the Idea of him wearing what Steve would have worn hurts she’s glad she didn’t have to see it. What really hurts is when Jim does or says something Steve would have


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more exposition

Since meeting Diana Jim's dreams should have gotten better, knowing they were a product of an overactive imagination not some inexplicable force of the universe. The mystery woman no longer a mystery but a good friend. Yet they didn’t, in fact, they got worse.

He could hear his own voice yelling for Diana across an old earth battlefield. She was walking straight into enemy fire shield in hand deflecting large concentrations of bullets surrounded by explosives.the battlefield felt so real he could smell the gunpowder. Then he started running.

Jim woke to his alarm with a start breathing heavily. He had slept fitfully due to his violent dreams. They shouldn’t get to him like his dreams of Nero, or Khan, or Krall, but they do.

Jims tempted to go back to sleep for another hour and a half. He usually wakes up two hours before his shift, and it takes him very little time to get ready. He decides that it’s not worth it and slips out of bed to begin his daily routine. After getting dressed and ready he headed down to the mess for some breakfast and much-needed coffee. 

 

His shift wasn’t going as bad as he thought it would due to his lack of sleep. It wasn’t difficult, but it was boring he had very little to do besides sit in the chair and stare at the view screen.

He didn’t realize he’d dozed off until Spock spoke to him.

“Captain we have received the parameters of our next assignment.”

“And they are ?” Jim said trying brush off his embarrassment

“We are to transport science equipment from apovia to proxima eidera and assist the archaeologists on site,spSpock said after giving him quizzical look.

Great, he’d made himself look unprofessional in front of Spock and Uhura. Hopefully, he wasn’t snoring At least he’ll most likely get to see Diana again.

The trip to Apovia was uneventful. It only took a day and a half to get there at warp two. Apovia is an M-class planet very similar to earth it’s also home to some of the biggest manufacturers of scientific equipment in the quadrant. It took only a short time for all of the brand new equipment to be loaded onto the enterprise.

“They must have found something big on proxima eidera if they’re getting this much new equipment,” said Sulu

“My friend Diana is one of the lead researchers on this trip, and she said that they'd found almost definitive evidence that the ancient cultures on proxima eidera had some contact with ancient Greece,” said Kirk 

“Wow “ Sulu exclaimed

“Hopefully this isn’t some sort of hoax a lot of the findings seem almost too good to believe,” said, Ensign Stevens

“Well I suppose that's what we’re going to find out,” said Kirk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive

Captain’s log stardate 2265.5

The enterprise is back on course to Proxima Eidera after a three-day delay settling a dispute between colonists on Fidea. The dispute was over the allocation of the colonies resources. To make matters worse some Duskraki a species of telepathic humanoids whose views on telepathy are wildly different to Vulcans. So different that the Duskraki were offended by Spock's use of mental shields to conceal his thoughts from them. The Duskraki attempted to enter Spock's mind by force causing minor damage. Spock will be on medical leave for the next five days. Two of those days will co-inside will the Proxima Eidera research mission.

Kirk gets up from his desk, goes over to the replicator and orders a light dinner. He would usually eat dinner with his friends in the mess hall, but tonight he doesn’t feel up to it. He picks at his plate barely hungry. He tries to think of their next mission, one he actually looks forward to, but can’t. He never can. Especially when a mission goes down hill. He tries to deal in at least. It could have been worse at least there were no casualties. At least they’ll live. At least there were some survivors.

There’s a knock at the door probably bones checking up on him since he didn’t go to dinner. When he opens the door, he’s surprised to see Spock instead.

“If you’re here to try to get me convince bones to clear you for duty early there’s nothing I can do for you,” said Jim.

“I am operating at maximum efficiency.”

“Take it up with McCoy.”

Spock gives him a look.

“you already have haven’t you.”

“Captain I a….” Jim cuts him off 

“You’re not getting out of leave this time. Maybe if you hadn’t finagled your way out of shore leave last time I’d see what I can do. Any other crewmember would be begging for leave, and before you say it, no one else would be on leave instead in this situation. Besides Sulu enjoys getting first officer experience.”

Spock looks defeated but in a Vulcan way

“Anyway, now that we’ve gotten that squared away would you like to play chess tonight?”

“Yes.”  
They ended up playing three games, two of which Kirk one and the third one ended in a draw. After Spock left Jim finished up some paperwork and went to bed feeling much better than he had before. They would be at Proxima eidera the next day.

Tonight's dreams were a bit of reprieve still strange. He and Diana were on the streets of London. Not modern day London early twentieth-century London. Diana was like an excited child running through a toy store. If something piqued her interest, she would simply walk towards it. Whether it be a baby or a car or a telephone booth. She also seemed like she’d never seen these things despite them being common even in that period. Still kinda weird but at least it wasn’t a war zone.

Jim woke up rested for once and looked forward to the day. He got ready and got breakfast in the mess hall. After that, he did his rounds casually checking up on all departments before his shift. It isn’t regulation he just likes to see how everyone’s doing. Finally, after chatting with Scotty down in engineering, he heads to the bridge.

Kirk spends his shift finalizing duty rosters and preparing for the mission. While a lot of science personnel will assist in the excavation of the site, the initial landing party will relatively small consisting of himself, Sulu, Gary Mitchell and some security personnel. 

They reach the planet an hour before Alpha shift ends. they beam down near the researcher's main camp where small prefabricated buildings serve as temporary labs and quarters. They are met by Diana and a couple of her students.

“Jim it’s really good to see you,” Diana greets with a hug

“It’s nice to see you too.” Jim says pulling out of the hug.” this my landing crew, Sulu, Kelso, Hendendor, and Mitchell.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Diana doling out friendly handshakes all around

After their introductions, Diana shows them around the area that they are working in that includes a building that while highly damaged still looks incredibly similar to a Greek temple. The planet is class M and approximately eighty-six percent of the planet's surface is made up of water. None of the land masses on the planet are considered continents. A lot of the bodies of water on the planet are fresh water seas shallow enough to walk across to another island. Not much is known about the past inhabitants of the Proxima eidera except that they may have had contact with earth many centuries ago.


End file.
